


Ubrukelig, ødelagt og min

by MeowzBlep



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is still tall in this, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Focus on their future selves though but past Edd is mention, Forced Marriage, Gaslighting, How do I tag the characters?, Like Edd going to get really fuck up in this, M/M, Mindbreak, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, bottom edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowzBlep/pseuds/MeowzBlep
Summary: There's a reason why Edd and his friends are no longer close now. He had his reason to why and honestly, this all probably happened because he let them do this. It's just thing went too far when he stops caring for them. He just want to be free and happy like he used to be.He want to wear his green hoodie, drink cola, have babies (cat) and play games like old time.He shouldn't ask much. He shouldn't be selfish. He should have-
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 13





	1. Cutthroat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my first multi chap fic. Based on my HC where all boys have their issue and Edd was at least stable enough which the other use Edd as some kind of relief from their issues. What issues? I won't tell you other than the fact Edd enabled their shitty behaviour and grew to submit to their every whim while Tord has domination issues between people and himself so he has few friends and how he thinks Edd didn't care about him.
> 
> It will be short and all chapter will have Edd getting assaulted. It should be only 3 chapters only.
> 
> **A fic that was born from listening[Kikuo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HinT8DXYdDk). Also google translate help me with the title... Thanks Google.**
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters is based in real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (If you didn't read the tags)** : Rape, Gaslighting, Abuse, Past suicide attempt, Tord being a bastard

Edd stared at the cuffs on his hand and slumped on the chair he was sitting. The room he was sitting in was some kind of interrogation room. It’s cold, dark and there’s only a table and chairs across each other.

The guards in the blue overcoat and red sweater stood outside the door, not letting him escape.

Edd doesn’t even want to anymore. He failed to kill himself. Both past and present. Of course, those two would stop him. They always…

But yet they failed and he had to pick up their slack.

Telling his other self, before he revealed himself to their young self, to give up was hard. To tell him, Edd, that there’s no way they could be happy.

With or without cola.

Cola was nothing more to control them and when taken away the last thing that Edd could control, they would have won.

The time-travelling caused a paradox since he had gone to the past and then to the past where he was ready to kill himself. People would probably still remember the event that happened and Edd wasn’t sure if his young self would know about this event. Edd assumed he didn’t if nothing had changed in the present.

His scar on his neck was still there, another failed attempt before the time-travelling shenanigans.

Edd stared at nothing as the quietness in the room became louder. Does that make sense? It was too quiet and Edd realised he was slowly losing it.

Is this his torture?

What was Red Leader doing to him?

He really is trying to kill him…

**Click!**

Edd didn’t turn his head at the sound of the door opening. Heavy steeled boots thumped against the concrete floor as they walked into the room. The chair across him was pulled out before the person sat down, looking at him. Edd knows who it was without needing to look.

Who else has that robotic arm that was built with weapons in?

“Hello, Eddward… Failed again? You useless boy.” The man snarled.

Edd stared at his cuff as if it was the most interesting thing.

“Always the all-out type, huh? You fail one time and decided a drastic measure was suitable for the next time. Luckily you fuck up and fix it instead.” The man almost laugh.

“You do fix something by yourself for once. I thought you’re hopeless without me…” The red metal hand touched Edd’s wrist harshly.

Edd sweated a bit as the fingers squeezed around his wrist. He didn’t say anything yet, biting his lip as he felt his heartbeat went faster.

“I guess I have to make sure this time… I have been too easy on you.” He hissed.

Edd finally looked at the man, tears welled up as he looked at the deranged gaze and smile.

Red Leader pulled on his wrist, partially forcing him onto the table, and cupped his normal hand on his chin. Edd flinched as the nails dug into his cheeks once more. The man glared at the brunette and released his wrist. He raised his robot hand in the air, palm opened.

“No! Wait- I’m so-”

The soldiers outside the door ignored the sound and wail. It wasn’t the first time…

* * *

“You’re a moron! A man who couldn’t function without me! You need me Edd!” Red Leader shouted at the taller brunette who laid on the ground in a fetal manner.

Edd was bruised on his face and bleeding from his nose, tears streaming down his face as he hugged himself.

“Did you forget? I save you! I save you from this mess and all I want you to do was to obey and stay with me! But what did you do?” He snapped as if Edd would answer.

“You left! You left me! How dare you?! We’re best friends! We shouldn’t be doing this to each other… I guess we’re not best friends anymore.” Red Leader’s voice was lowered and less angry now.

Edd slowly looked up, shivering as he sat on his left side.

“N-not… friends?” Edd stuttered, there was hope in his eyes.

Hope for freedom… For Red Leader to finally let him go.

“No… Not anymore. You are raised in a loving family, yes?” Red Leader simply asked.

Edd choked out a bit and let out weird and confused noise.

“Answer…”

“Y-yes…” Edd wiped the blood from his nose, it was broken.

“Parents are married, had you and raise you well along with your siblings… and love you and each other. Never had an almost scary family issue.” Red Leader said.

“W-why are you- Why are we-” Edd coughed, having a short fit.

“You wouldn’t destroy the sanction… the purity of marriage.” Red Leader stated with a smile.

Edd looked at him, wondering what’s going on.

Red Leader kneeled and pulled something from his coat. A paper and Edd have to squint his eyes at the paper displayed in front of him. He needs glasses after all.

“M-marriage contract?” Edd panted.

The paper was filled completely. Almost. Edd’s signature wasn’t there yet.

“Yes… You really wanted to destroy your life when there’s no one to bind you. Especially since no one but me could handle you. You’re a mess Edd and you know you need me to make sure you won’t fall apart.” He said softly, as if to comfort Edd.

Edd stared at the contract as the words burned into his mind.

Maybe… Maybe he does need Tord.

He has been for the past few years but when he suddenly ban cola without any word or talking to him, Edd for some reason snap and ran away with the time machine.

…No

He never had before… why now? Why does he cling onto this man when been nothing but hurting him…

Even now.

“N-no…” Edd wheezed out, crawling back to the wall.

Red Leader remained calm and stood up. He walked back to the table which had been pushed to the wall from the ‘roughhousing’ a while ago and placed the paper on the table. He sighed, as if he was annoyed at the situation before turning to Edd.

He had a smile on his face as he went back to Edd, kneeling in front of Edd.

Edd squeaked as he took his cuffed wrist and put it around his neck. The leader of the Red Army then forced Edd’s legs apart and hooked it around his waist. Edd tried to lean back away from the man, not liking the close contact at all but the Norwegian didn’t care for the Brit’s discomfort.

“Edd…” He softly said.

Edd meekly looked at his… Who was he now?

“Do you remember how difficult it was for you to have friends?” He asked.

Edd blinked. What? No… What is he talking about? He never had a problem to have friends. He was social. He was the first to approach someone and quick to befriend people. It was how he and Tord met in preschool.

“I-I… Red Leader… I never had trouble-”  
“Oh Edd, call me Tord… I bet you miss calling me that…” The man forcefully hugged Edd tightly.  
“You forgot how you lack friends. You only had me, Tom and Matt. You had me the longest. That’s why we are best friend.” He firmly said, hugging Edd still.  
“Red- Tord- I don’t understand.” Edd tried to unhook his wrist from the man’s neck.

Tord firmly held the hands down “No. You just forgot. You would be lonely if it wasn’t for me. Tom and Matt came to live with us because of me. If I left you earlier, you would be lonely and live alone in that old house.” Tord said, his mouth near Edd’s ear.

Tom only came to the house because he was kicked out of his apartment and Matt was someone who took a room that was rented out and someone who he knows from childhood.

They didn’t come because of Tord… Right?

“Edd, we promised to be there for each other. This is why I’m doing this and I’m sorry that I hurt you but you are so stubborn even though you needed help.” Tord said, his robot hand caressed the brown dusty hair.

Edd almost leaned into the touch, something he lacks for way too long.

“Please Edd… Stay… You know you want this. You need me. You can’t survive on your own.” Tord said, gently holding Edd’s face.

Edd whimpered at the touch and closing his eyes at the warm hands caressed his face. Then Tord unhooked his arms and legs and help him to stand up. He led the other to the table and pulled a pen from his coat.

“Sign… Then I’ll make sure to keep you safe. I promise.” He made clasped on the pen, forcing his fingers on the pen.

Edd stuttered and whimpered, his hand shakily grasped the ball pen.

“Well?” Tord pushed the hand onto the paper, the pen’s tip on the area of needing to be signed.

Edd stared at the paper.

‘Want him. Need him. Do I need him? Do my life really depends on him? Was this mess all happen because of me?’

“Edd?” Tord was gritting his teeth.

‘Do I? Had I always been like this?’

“EDD!” Tord hissed, his hands gripping on Edd’s waist.

‘N-no… I don’t. Tord is…’

“EDD!” Tord gasped as Edd pushed him away and threw the pen at his foot.

Edd didn’t say anything, just glared at the man with tears in the corner of his eyes.

Tord sighed and picked up the pen. He tucked into his coat’s pocket before taking it off and draped the coat on the chair. He strolled toward Edd who starting to realise something bad going to happen and stepped away as Tord got closer.

“Tord- AGH!” Edd wheezed as he was pulled in and his chest and stomach slammed onto the table.

Edd bit his lips as the stinging pain at his front from the metal table. He cheek was coincidentally rubbed against the contract and tears started to build up from the pain. He tried to get up but Tord had a restraining hold on his bounded wrist and forced him to lay over the table.

“T-Tord?!” Edd whimpered.

“I told you… You need me. You’re hopeless without me. You can’t survive without me so you just can’t say NO to ME.” Tord slammed Edd’s wrist above his head.

Edd yelped at the pain and he turned his head behind him.

“Tord, please- I’m sorry!” He doesn’t know why but he does. As he always does with Tord after their fight.

“You should! You’re so pathetic, do you know that?!” Tord shouted as his robot hand gripped on Edd’s locks.

Edd felt a hand on his pants, his zipper specifically. He squirmed a bit and Tord tugged hard on Edd’s hair. Edd yelped and stopped. He quivered and only remain still as calloused hand slowly pulled down his pants.

Edd’s bottom was soon thrown off and Edd was left bare with his ass in the air.

“You need to understand Edd.” Tord’s hand on Edd’s wrist gripped harder as his belt clicked.

“You need me… Always. You have been convincing yourself that you don’t but you do.”

Edd gasped as the normal hand touched his waist and something hard touching his buttock. Edd tried to move but Tord was quick to press Edd down by his back. Edd’s fingers clawed against the metal table.

“You’re just that hopeless.”

“Ahh-”

Edd yelped as something entered him, it was slow but it surprised the brunette. He turned his head and saw Tord slowly pushing himself in. He tried to push Tord away but Tord quietly squeezed his side which was enough to bruise later on.

“F-fuck.” Tord groaned as his full length finally got in.

Edd whimpered as tears started to trickled down his cheeks and onto the paper underneath him.

“S-see? You accept me Edd. This would have been harder if you really didn’t, Edd.” Tord panted out, his aching cock wanted more friction but he won’t break Edd so soon.

“Please… I don’t… Too big… You’re too dry.” Edd sobbed.

“You will get used to this. To me… To us…” Tord bit his lip as he pulled out and slowly pushed in.

“OW!” Edd wailed from the dry thrust.

“Calm down. It won’t hurt if you just accept it.” Tord said as he leaned down, pressing himself to Edd’s back.

“But-” Edd sobbed as he felt Tord’s grinding.

“I won’t hurt you. I’m not hurting you. I am and will always take care of you.” He ground harder making Edd groan.

Tord soon pulled out, it was easier with the precum now, and let the tip stayed inside. His hand reached to the contract which had a smudge of wet tears on it now. He then held it to Edd’s softly sobbing face.

“As I said, sign this, be mine and I promise nothing would happen to you here and forever. I never will hurt you and never once.” Tord firmly said, barely able to hold back from moving.

Edd stayed quiet, shaking under Tord and panting from… pain? Pleasure? Fear?

Tord wouldn’t know but he wanted an answer. Tord’s other hand slid under Edd’s chin and gently caressed Edd’s cheek. He kept whispering of how the brunette truly needed him over over over and… over again.

“Edd?” Tord whispered.

Edd nodded and tried to reach for the paper. Tord simply laid it near Edd’s hand and took the pen from his coat. The chair was beside the table so Tord simply reached out, clicked it and gave it to Edd’s awaiting hand. Edd shakily signed the box.

Tord took a moment to look at the signature, confirming it was Edd’s legit signature.

“Good… Just know this is what YOU want.” Tord said and threw the paper aside.

Edd yelped as Tord thrusted back in hard. No mercy and no holding back. Tord fuck Edd rough and hard. Edd groaned and yelp, soon starting to beg for it stop. It hurt…

It hurt…

Edd wanted it to stop now and then.

“N-no wait- I change my mind! Please! Stop!” Edd pleaded.

Tord grunted as he kept thrusting into the brunette, ignoring the pleas. Edd wailed as he began to drool and cough from his constant shouting. Tord kept his pace and using Edd’s bellow to keep going. Using Edd’s pain to keep going.

As he always does.

He cupped his palm under Edd’s chin. Edd sobbed as he looked at Tord, nails completely clawing into the table which left visible scratch lines over it. Tord smiled _down_ at Edd as he kept his pace.

Edd’s sob was muffled as Tord shoved his fingers into his mouth.

* * *

Tord stepped out of the room. He smoothed down his uniform as he looked at the paper in his hand. All the information is there and Edd had signed his part. He and Edd are now married.

Eddward **Gold** was gone.

Eddward **Larkin** is here to stay.

Would Edd ever divorce him? No. He won’t. He was raised to love all and his family doesn’t like the concept of divorce, the destruction of purity of marriage. A little flaw Edd have.

“Clean him up and send him to my suite.” Tord ordered the soldier at the door.

“Yes sir!” They saluted.

Tord smiled as he walked away. He listened to his soldier entering the room. They didn’t make any reaction as he saw Edd’s state.

Edd had passed out from the assault. He laid on the table naked, legs spread and covered in clear and sticky fluid. His clothes were discarded everywhere, without any care or thought.

Edd was used but not completely. He was still there and the guards quietly draped his trench coat over Edd’s body which barely hid private. They dragged him out of the room, not at all gentle.

Edd slowly woke up and stared at the moving floor as his feet were dragged across the floor.

“I-I… don’t need him…” He repeated quietly, barely audible to anyone.

~~Do I?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a story about my HC for Eddsworld. Edd and Tord are childhood and their family are sort of close. While Edd was aware of their family clashing, Tord was oblivious. Tord didn't come from a good family not because they abuse him or anything but his family are strict. They only want Tord to excel in study and be successful. They are middle-class family and let Tord befriend Edd who was wild and doesn't care about academic because Edd was from an upper-class family.
> 
> Yeah, Tord and Edd are basically wealthy but Edd is super rich. With Tord's first friend being Edd and how his family push them together, he can be a bit possessive with Edd and tends to fight with Edd every time Edd tried to make a new friend (this was when they're younger of course.)


	2. Useless without Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The married life of Tord and Eddward Larkin. Fun fact, the reason I gave Tord's surname Larkin was to make use of the words 'Kin of Larkin' which I like to think Edd like to tease Tord with when talking about Tord. Also, Edd's name really does have the Double d's because 'quirky'.
> 
> Anyway, read the warning for this chapter.
> 
> ###### 
> 
> None of the characters is based in real life and is just fiction, any similarities are just coincidences.
> 
> **Warning (If you didn't read the tags)** : Rape, Dub-Con, Gaslighting, Mental abuse, Mindbreak

The Red Leader’s suite is a home for Red Leader if he ever has to stay at the base. It was an expensive-looking suite; master bedroom, walk-in wardrobe, wide living room and kitchen plus dining area. Today was one of those days where Red Leader have to stay at work. This meant his partner also have to stay at the base as well.

Tord groaned as the sun hit his face. He saw the curtain was opened which he was sure it was close shut last night and the empty space beside him. He sat up and looked around and smelled bacon in the air.

Tord snorted, should have known Edd won’t leave.

He won’t ever leave. Ever. Edd was his and even if there’s still doubt, Edd was losing this battle within a few days of their public wedding. People know of their marriage.

It was funny to see Tom and Matt angry over the sudden union but they couldn’t object at all and Tord sent them away as soon as the wedding end.

Tord made sure Edd won’t see them and they won’t see him for a long time. Not until he knows Edd won’t break away as soon he saw ‘someone better’.

He didn’t bother to put on any clothes other than his boxer and got out of his room. He followed the scent of bacon into the kitchen and saw the brunette was near the stove. Bacon was sizzling on the pan as Edd flipped it.

Tord smiled when he saw Edd was wearing a red hoodie, Tord’s hoodie which was small on someone tall and large as Edd.

No undergarment either, just as Tord had told him.

Tord pulled out the dining chair and he sat down, not really facing the table. The bacon soon finished and Edd plated them up. The brunette turned around and flinched at the sight of his husband but he quickly calmed down. He slowly placed the plate of bacon in front of Tord.

Edd was about to walk away but Tord stopped the brunette. Edd froze when the robot arm wrapped around his waist, slipping under the tight hoodie. Tord pressed his metal fingers around Edd’s inner thigh and smiled as Edd’s hand grasp around the wrist.

“T-Tord, p-please… I’m tired.”  
“You would be, huh? You’re doing well as my wife.”  
“N-no-”  
“What? I can’t hear you.”

Tord cupped Edd’s ball with his normal hand, ignoring Edd’s whimper as he rolled the scrotum between his thumb and index fingers. He massaged it a bit before tugging it lightly. Edd yelped at the sensation, knees buckled and shake as he sobbed. Tord smiled and moved his finger to the base of Edd’s cock.

Tord admitted that Edd’s cock was big, thick but not as long as his but being the wife of Red Leader, Edd had no use of his cock during sex.

“Tord! P-please-” Edd pleaded as tears started to form in his eyes.

Again, he ignored his wife and ran his up and down brunette’s length. He watched the man start crying as he received the friction. Tord learned that Edd cries during sex, he naturally does that from pleasure apparently and Tord found that he really like that.

He wonders if Edd’s previous ex who had managed to bed Edd saw this side of him. So vulnerable… So cute… So pathetic… All to claim and own.

“Ahh! F-fuck…” Edd groaned as Tord went faster, his precum slickened it up.

“Come on… Cum like a good girl.” Tord cooed

“I don’t want to!” Edd wailed as he came onto the kitchen floor, tears going down his cheeks.

“Good girl.” Tord said with a laugh as he took the paper tissue from the table to clean his hand.

He ignored Edd as he collapsed onto his knees from the orgasm. Tord quietly ate his breakfast as Edd weakly laid his head on Tord’s laps. He smiled as he patted Edd’s hair.

“I have work today, as usual, but we’re going home later. While I work, I want you to clean up this place and if I have time, I might come back for lunch.” Tord droned on as usual.

Edd slowly blinked his eyes as he looked up at Tord.

“Be a good wife, Edd.” Tord said with a smile.

* * *

Tord growled as he has to do his report on the latest accident that had occurred because his moronic soldiers crashed the plane into their second base in London. These morons were the reason why he and Edd couldn’t go on their honeymoon.

Damn, he would love to go to the Bahamas right now.

“Sir, here’s some paperwork from HR. There are a few death there-”

“Fuck!” Tord snapped as he threw his hands in the air.

They quietly placed the papers down and walked out of the office.

He planted his face onto his palm, rubbing his scarred side roughly. His normal eye glanced at the digital clock on his desk. Damn, it’s already 3 PM. No wonder he felt hungry. He doesn’t have time to go back to his suite to have a cooked meal by his wife.

If he can’t go have one, then he will have them here.

He took his personal phone from the drawer of his desk. He tapped the top of the contact list and put in on speaker. He placed the phone onto the paper stack on his desk as he resumed his previous paperwork.

Beep… Beep… Click!

“H-hello?”  
“Edd, I can’t have lunch together so I need you to bring our lunch here in my office instead.”  
“…Our?”  
“Yes, our… Did you ate already?”  
“Yeah.”

Tord’s hand clenched on his desk chair’s arm.

“Didn’t I say we will be eating together?”  
“You didn’t- But you-”  
“Edd, I did. You’ve been forgetful these days. I guess I need to remind you everything, after all.”  
“…I’m sorry, Tord.”  
“It’s alright. I love you.”  
“I… Me too.”  
“So what did you make?”  
“Umm… My Mum’s veggie pitas with some lemon broccoli.”  
“Oh Edd… You and your broccoli. But sounds good. Come over.”  
“Okay.”  
“Edd?”  
“Yes?”  
“Say it back.”  
“I lo- I love you too.”

Tord hung up the phone and popped his shoulder. Edd was a bit more airheaded these days but at least he still remembers about his family and life skills. Maybe Tord should buy Edd some drawing tablet and get him to pick up his drawing again.

It’s nice to see Edd obedient lately but Tord doesn’t truly want to lose Edd, just pick him enough to suit what he wanted Edd truly _~~never~~ _was.

Tord shook his head and went back to work. He quietly finished the incidents reports which were about to finish. Once done, he put it aside and was about to start the HR paperwork. Something about the employment of foreign soldiers from Russia that he wanted.

Then Edd entered his office with a food container that has a separate compartment in his hands.

“Hey Edd. Come in… and lock the door.”

Edd blinked slowly and nodded. Like a skittish animal, Edd approached the Red Leader’s desk. Tord smiled as his wife carried his lunch ever so gently and he reached down to get a cigar from the drawer.

Just as he was about to lit it up, Edd tripped on his carpet.

“AH!”

Tord quietly lit his cigar as he watched the brunette fell. The food scattered onto the carpet floor, the pita smeared it sauce onto the carpet and the vegetables scattered everywhere with some landing on Edd. Edd slowly got up and panicked, almost crying at the mess.

Tord sighed with disappointment.

“Edd… You’re so pathetic.” He got up and walked around his desk.

“N-no! I didn’t- I’m sorry!” Edd pleaded.

The Norwegian kneeled down in front of his wife. He cupped Edd’s cheek and wiped the stray tears. Edd whimpered as he picked the vegetables in his hair.

“You really need me… as you always do.”  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“Edd, you know I can take care of you. You keep causing messes.”

Edd looked away as Tord’s metal hand rubbed his chin.

“Well, I still need to be fed right now. I’ll call someone to get some takeouts. Come on.” Tord said as he pulled Edd up and pulled him along.

Tord stepped over the ruined pita and to his desk. He climbed onto the desk and sat down, facing Edd and have the same height as Edd now. Edd doesn’t know what to do as Tord pulled him close, making him stand between the Red Leader’s legs.

Edd whimpered as Tord hooked his finger under his choker. A leather choker that has a metal plate with the Red Army’s logo on it. His hand shakily touched Tord’s wrist as the man’s finger traced the scar that the choker was hiding. He shut his eyes as he slid his finger across his Adam’s apple.

“You can’t kill yourself, you can’t take care of yourself and you can’t even walk straight…” Tord said quietly.

Edd stayed quiet, not fighting or any retorting at Tord’s words.

“It’s okay Edd. You know I will always love you, no matter what you do or how much you mess up.” Tord kissed Edd’s cheek, licking the dried tear marks.

Tord pulled Edd for a hug and Edd instantly hug back. Edd gripped onto the back of his uniform, nails digging into his coat. Tord smiled as he ran his fingers through Edd’s hair as he rested his metal arm on Edd’s back.

“I thought that I booked a flight for the Bahamas in December.” Tord said absentmindedly as he twirled his finger in Edd’s fluffy hair (It wasn’t curly, just poofy).

Edd immediately pulled back and gripped the front of his uniform “NO! Don’t leave me!” Edd said, desperate.

Tord was in awe at the reaction but smiled as he gently took Edd’s hands “No, no, no… WE are going to the Bahamas.” Tord emphasised.

Edd calmed down a bit but he was still confused.

“Our honeymoon? We still haven’t gone yet and I’m getting pissed with my army being reckless.” Tord hissed at the accidents that could be avoided.

**DAMN IT PAUL! STOP PLAYING AROUND WITH THE NECRONOMICON AND BRING ZOM-**

Tord let out an ‘oof’ as Edd hugged him. Edd still has his strength even when Edd does nothing but cook, clean and provided Tord with his wants. Tord hugged the brunette back.

“Think about it Edd. Just us, the beach and no one else. I’ll make sure to get the private lodge and everything.” He said.

Edd only nodded, just enjoying the warmth of his husband.

“Just the two of us…” Tord’s hand went lower, running his finger down Edd’s spine.

Edd planted his mouth on Tord’s shoulder, his arms around the man’s waist.

“No one to interrupt us.” Tord said, hands on Edd’s ass.

Edd stuck his ass out and moved his hand onto his partner’s back.

“Won’t that be nice?” He squeezed Edd’s rump harshly, pushing Edd against the desk.

Edd yelped muffled as he bit Tord’s shoulder, biting on the uniform tassels.

Tord smiled at how the taller man had reacted. He always likes taller people and dominating them. Height kink perhaps? No matter. This was Edd, after all.

He moved his robotic hand off Edd’s back and to his crotch. Edd yelped as the metal palm touched his bulge. He heated up his arm, booting up the laser mechanism but not really activating. He palmed against Edd and instinctively, Edd ground back from how constant Edd had to submit to Tord’s whims.

“Good girl.” Tord whispered, encouraging Edd to hump faster.  
“T-Tord…” Edd groaned.  
“Alright… Enough.” Tord grabbed his waist to stop any movement.

Edd panted for a bit and wrapped his arms around Tord’s neck. He felt his hands unbuttoned his khaki and pushed it down. He shivered when the office’s air condition hitting his crotch area and no, he wasn’t wearing any underwear as Tord had told him to.

Tord slipped down from the desk and nodded his head at the desk.

Edd understood and meekly unhooked his arms from the Red Leader’s neck. He kicked off his khaki, leaving him in flat shoes and thigh stockings, and laid on top of the desk with his butt facing Tord. Edd flushed red from the position.

Tord almost laugh at that and kicked Edd’s leg apart “Shoes.” He simply said.

Edd kicked off his shoes and braced himself as hands spread his cheeks. There was a knock on the door and Tord groaned as he was just about to unbelt his pants. He walked to the door and Edd slowly tried to get up to avoid being in the view of the person at the door.

“Stay there!” Tord ordered as he put his hand on the knob.

Edd squeaked and remained there, cheeks red and closing his eyes from embarrassment. Tord opened the door and saw it was Patryck, his SIC, with food all over his body. Probably from a food fight and someone probably had thrown the meatball in Pat’s face since there was a black eye. He hated the meatball which suspiciously hard like a brick and the size of a fist.

“Sir-” Patryck cut himself off when he saw Red Leader’s wife on the desk.

“Well? You see that I’m busy. Hurry up.” Tord growled but internally amused at his soldier's reaction.

“I-I... AHEM! There was a food fight. It was between Paul and Bing’s assistance, Barry, I think, but other people joined in.” Pat said with a blush.

“Of course it’s them… Anything else?” Tord leaned against the doorway.

“Err… Paul broke someone’s arm… I’ll be leaving now.” He was trying hard to not stutter.

“Right… You make the report. I’m busy.” Tord ordered.

“Yes sir!” He saluted and gotten a door slammed in his face.

* * *

Tord sighed and rubbed his face. But he quickly forget about the food fight. His wife is much more important than some little scuffle in his army. He approached Edd and grabbed Edd’s waist. Edd muffled his squeak with his hands as his bum touched Tord’s warm crotch.

“We’re definitely going to the Bahamas.” Tord simply said.

Edd covered his face as he listened to clink and zips of Tord taking off his pants. Once more, hands spread his cheeks and revealed Edd’s red ring _~~because he won’t stop, please stop~~._

“Get the lube, sweetheart.” Tord told Edd as his thumb pressed against the tight hole.

Edd reached down to the drawer that he now recognises as ‘his’ drawer. He reached for the familiar bottle of clear liquid and gave it to Tord’s waiting hand free hand. Edd braced his hands on the desk and stuck his ass out for Tord.

Tord quietly uncapped the bottle, drizzled tons of lube on his normal fingers and pressed his finger against the tight opening. Tord did his work to prep his wife as Edd whimpered and groaned under him. Usually, Tord would just ram into Edd every time they have sex but he had an idea this time. Once a finger pushed halfway in, Tord looked at his wife.

“Edd?” His finger wiggled against the warm wall.

“Hmm?” Edd turned his head.

“You hate me, don’t you?” Tord quietly said, knowing it will trigger Edd.

The trigger? Edd had issues with ‘hating’ Tord. He couldn’t hate him because of their bounded past. Attached to the hips since children, Edd had been with Tord too long and saw the worst and the best of Tord (before the Red Army things, of course). Tord had an effect on Edd growing up and it was permanent.

Edd couldn’t and wouldn’t ever hate Tord _~~from guilt~~_

“N-no! I would never! Why would I?!” Edd almost turned around but Tord held Edd down to avoid letting the brunette see his smile.

“Then why won’t you say you truly love me?” Tord put a sad tone as his finger went deeper, searching for Edd’s g-spot.

“I-I…” Edd’s voice quivered.

“Edd… You do hate me…” Tord pressed his finger up and Edd let out a gasp.

“I-I… Fu-” Edd wiggled his hip as his prostate was pressed like a red glaring button.

“Edd? Say it or we have to end this.” Tord simply said rubbed circle around the area.

“I-I lov-” Edd panted from the finger.

_~~I don’t~~ _

“You-” Edd began to drool as Tord pushed another finger in.

_~~I don’t!~~ _

“I!” Edd squealed as Tord scissored and started to thrust his fingers.

_~~I don’t-~~ _

“I’m waiting, Edd. If you hate me that much, then say it”

“I love you!” Edd screamed which surprised Tord at the volume.

When he does this to Edd the last time, he started crying and does the quiet mantras of ‘I love you’ to Tord all day as Tord does his work in his desk in their room.

“Really?” Tord coaxed, smiling at the new behaviour.

“YES!” Edd squealed, pushing back against the finger.

_~~I do…~~ _

“Say it then.” Tord placed his hands beside Edd’s hand as pushed a third finger in.

“I love you, Tord!” Edd drooled as he ground back.

“That’s it…” Tord smiled as Edd broke down.

**I DO!**

“I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!” Edd chanted, getting louder and delirious each time.

“Say my name…” Tord growled out as he fingers Edd hard.

“Tordie!” Edd squealed Tord’s nickname as he came onto the floor.

A nickname that Tord hadn’t heard for so long. He hated that nickname but he longed for it from Edd. It was Edd’s nickname for him and only him. No one is allowed to say that unless they’re Edd.

“That’s right… You love me. You love your Tordie. You love your husband.” Tord cooed.

Edd giggled, eyes completely hazy and looking back at Tord. He mumbled Tord’s name and being his ‘hubby’. Tord smiled at how cute Edd was now. Edd would have a hard time _not_ looking at him now.

“Tordie…” Edd whined at the fingers still buried deep inside him.

Tord pulled out, it was sticky from the lube now but that doesn’t matter. Tord unbuttoned his uniform coat which revealed his muscle shirt with the same finger. Edd stood up and turned to Tord, leaning down for a kiss. Tord grinned as Edd was now more willing and less cautious to kiss him. Edd was hungry for his husband’s affection now.

Edd moaned as Tord pushed his tongue in and this time, Edd was eager to suck and swallowed Tord’s saliva. The couple feverishly kissed, Edd having to lean down a bit with his height but soon pulled away from each other. Edd panted heavily as drool pooled down his chin, becoming more unhinged from the euphoria.

“T-Tordie…” Edd gasped as his hand clutched Tord’s cheeks.

“I know…” Tord said as Edd sat on the desk and wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Take me, take me! I need you! I want you!” Edd whispered as Tord made him laid on his back.

“Yes… You do.” Tord smiled.

Edd eagerly spread his legs and Tord guided Edd’s hands to hold underneath his thighs up. Tord then pumped himself in front of Edd’s hole, leaking a bit of precum which he rubbed at the hole as some kind of second lubricant.

Edd let go of his left thigh and put a hand on Tord’s shoulder as his husband pushed in “Ugh…” Edd groaned at the familiar mass.

“You’re acting as if this was our first wedding night.” Tord smirked.

He honestly had cuffed him to do it.

“Every day with you it is.” Edd moaned.

“You’re obsessed with me, huh?” Tord pushed in deeper, the tip brushing against the prostate.

“Y-yes!” Edd wrapped his arm around Tord’s neck instead, his other arm was shakily holding up his leg.

“Finally…” Tord sighed as he ground against the wall tightened around him.

“Ah!” Edd muffled himself with the hand he was previously holding his leg with.

Tord stayed still for a moment, letting his wife clenched around him. Edd was already crying at this point, touching himself from the overwhelming euphoria. Tord smiled as Edd started touching his nipple instead of his dripping cock. Tord never had let Edd touched his own cock, only his husband is allowed to touch it but that alone was rare as Tord rather have Edd coming untouched or having his other body parts being touch as they did it.

Tord pushed Edd down roughly and started pounding into his wife. Edd’s tongue lolled out as his ass was brutally drilled into. Tord enjoyed Edd’s little ‘Ah’ and ‘More’ every time he entered Edd. The office started to smell of sex and sweat and the sound of their breathy moans and slap of their skins filled the room.

Tord doesn’t give a damn if some of the paperwork get ruin in this. He just wanted to see his wife melted on his desk and under his dominance. He smiled as Edd rolled his eyes from pleasure.

“T-Tord!” Edd gasped, his hand trying to reach for Tord but he ignored it.

Edd yelped, tongue sticking out, as he was turned to his right side with Tord still deep inside him. Tord grinned as he lifted Edd’s leg as he fuck his wife in the new position. Edd moaned as he was scissored by his husband.

Feeling his climax nearing, Tord moved faster and began to spank Edd with his right hand. Edd shrieked from the pain. He alternatively thrust and spanked Edd. Edd sobbed as the pain and pleasure mingled and taking over his body.

“Tordie, gonna cu-” Edd tightened around Tord as he came onto the paperwork.

“Fuck, Edd.” Tord kept going even as his wife ejaculated.

Soon his as climax came as well and changed the position. He turned Edd back to their original position. Edd was exhausted and let his husband have his way as Tord grabbed his waist and started ramming in an unkempt pace. Tord squeezed Edd waist as his climax came.

“Tordie!” Edd gasped as Tord started poured his essence into him.

Tord pulled out as he climaxed, purposely spraying some of his cum onto Edd’s cock and stomach. Edd whimpered as the warm fluid landed onto his bottom region. The two sighed and tried to catch their breath now the deed was done.

“Edd…” Tord cupped Edd’s cheek, looking down at his wife.

Edd smiled at the touch, nuzzling against it.

“Say it.”

Edd touched the hand on his cheek and smiled “I love you, Tordie…” He said, eyes glossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Edd... I supposed it better to give in than live in hellish life while still fully conscious.


End file.
